


Charmed and Dangerous

by supermegafoxyawesomehotfredweasley



Category: Charmed (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, F/M, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Saving People Vanquishing Things, Winchesters meet Halliwells, but some stuff is different, it is for the most part, of charmed, season 6
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2018-10-20 22:01:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10671639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supermegafoxyawesomehotfredweasley/pseuds/supermegafoxyawesomehotfredweasley
Summary: Sam and Dean discover there has been a lot of evil activity in San Fan and the Halliwells are at the heart of it all. With some intel from Cas they decide to check it all out. Piper, Phoebe, and Paige aren't so sure about the two men who randomly showed up on their doorstep. A vision will bring them all together. What happens when the Halliwells join forces with the Winchesters? Demons and creatures beware.





	1. San Francisco Screamin'

**Author's Note:**

> Dean has a hunch about San Francisco and Castiel has some hints. It may just be time to hop back into the impala and visit these Halliwells.

Dean sat on the crappy motel bed in the town of Nowhere, Arkansas. He was taking over looking for a case while Sam showered, he had found tons of possible cases in San Francisco (of all places), but for some reason everytime the problems seemed to be getting big and started showing up in the news, they suddenly became cold. Suspects disappeared or were found dead with no explanation whatsoever. His and Sam’s kind of thing for sure, he thought, not a doubt in his mind. He may not have been the tech savvy case finding machine that his little brother was, but he new a case when he saw one. And this was big, that much activity even in a place like San Francisco was not a good sign. What was even more strange was there was always a name involved in all the cold cases. A woman's name, Prudence Halliwell. 

He walked over to the bathroom door and pounded on it, “Hurry up Sammy. We’re going to San Francisco!”

Sam opened the bathroom door wrapped in a towel and walked over to his duffle bag, “San Francisco? We have a case in San Francisco? Seriously?”

“Yeah. What, after all we’ve seen everywhere else? Why not there?” Dean responded. He had seen wendigos as far West as Colorado, they had pizza with Death himself in Chicago, activity in San Francisco wasn't exactly a stretch.

“I don’t know man, sounds a little weird. I trust you but mind if I do some research before we go? At least try to figure out what we are up against?” Sam said pulling on boxers and jeans.

“Sure, whatever Nancy Drew, but honestly man, it could be anything. Looking at the case files on the internet, could be demons, windigo, vampires, that one freaky dude who tries to steal youth from people so he doesn’t die.”

“Javna?” Sam asked.

“Yeah, him.” Dean answered.

“Dude he’s just a myth, or dead. Or both.” Sam said feeling a little wary of what they may be getting themselves into.

“Whatever you say Sammy.”

“It’s Sam.”

“Sure Sammy. Myth or not there is some serious shit going down there, and a metric fuck ton of it Sam. Think I should call Cas? Maybe he has heard something over angel radio about all this shit.” Dean asked, thinking about the information the angel had given them in the past. Cas was always there to help, and Dean could go for a burger. They could get lunch.  

“Up to you.” Sam didn’t even look up from his laptop, already focused on the research, completely oblivious to anything else. Dean rolled his eyes at his brother, and knowing they would be here until Sammy found something, he cracked a beer before calling the angel.

“Hey Cas. Mind bringing your feathery ass down here? We think we got a case but, I don’t know man, it’s weird. Wondering if you could help.”

With the sound of rustling feathers Castiel was at Dean’s side. “Hello Dean. Sam.”

Sam just sort of raised his hand in response. Dean clapped Cas on the back. They decided to go to a diner to get some food while Sam researched. When they got there Dean ordered and explained what he had found. Castiel took in all the information without saying a word until Dean finished his story.

“So what do you think?”

Castiel looked at Dean seriously, knowing the hunter may not easily accept what he was about to say. “There is a legend. About a bloodline of good witches in that area -”

The hunter interrupted him just as he expected.“Hold on, good witches, Cas? There’s no such thing. Witches are bad, we hunt them, you know that.”

“No Dean. You hunt bad witches. However there are good witches out there, those who are sworn to protect the innocent and not to use power for personal gain.” Cas corrected him, meanwhile Dean looked absolutely dumbfounded. The confusion in those bright green eyes almost made Castiel smile, normally it would have, but this was serious. He was about to tell Dean something he wasn’t supposed to know, something the signalled a battle on the horizon if his memory served him correctly, but that would have to wait until a few other dominoes fell.

“Sam and I would know about them Cas, don't fuck with me.” Dean shook his head not believing a word.

“No, Dean, these witches are hidden from hunters, no other hunter on the planet knows about them. You kill monsters, and in your mind, as well as other hunters’ minds, they are monsters, so they are protected. They do exactly what you do but they take on things where they live. Because as you can assume, evil finds them, it wants their power. Dean, you must not tell anyone about this, Sam maybe, but no one else. Not even Bobby, it puts these women at risk. ” Castiel said seriously, in such a tone that removed all doubt from the elder Winchester's mind.

Dean ran a hand over his face, already so done with everything about this case, “Alright so what is this legend then?”

“It tells of a women, Melinda Warren, who was burned at the stake during the Salem Witch Trials. Her ex-lover turned her in after he realised she was the real thing, unlike the others. He was a warlock trying to take her powers for the entirety of the time he was with her. She trapped him in a locket for eternity, but she was still punished for witchcraft. Before she was burned, she swore that the Warren bloodline of good witches would only grow stronger and stronger until it culminated in three sisters, who would be known as The Charmed Ones.” As Castiel came to the end of his story he sat back in the glittery red vinyl booth.

Dean looked at Cas as if he had grown a second and third head. He thought for a moment, then shook his head, “Can’t be, I only say one chick’s name. Prudence. Unfortunate name but the only one I found.”

Cas only looked at Dean for a moment, then they left deciding they needed to look further into this. When they returned to the room, Sam looked up and smiled, he had found something alright.

“Dean, Cas. So get this, that Prudence girl? Has two sisters. Piper and Phoebe Halliwell. I did some digging on the family and they are descendants of this women, M-”

Dean waved a hand to cut him off and asked, “Melinda Warren?”

“Uh, yeah actually. How’d you know?” Sam asked, looking like Dean has taken the wind right out of his sails. 

“Cas was telling me this legend. That Warren chick was burned at the stake and said all her descendants would get stronger witchy powers until these three broads, I am assuming Prudence, Piper, and Phoebe, are the most powerful witches ever. Or something. Right, Cas?”

Cas nodded his head and flew off. Dean looked slightly annoyed at the empty space next to him. Then Sam set his laptop on the table beside the crusty couch he was sitting on, wiped his hands on his jeans and stood up. “Well, this is gonna suck, I can already tell. I’ll make sure we have all the stuff to kill witches and get some sage to help protect us from hex bags...”

“Well Sammy, these chicks are supposed to be good witches. Cas said no hunter knows about them, but they do good shit. They are basically hunters with powers.” Dean said sitting on the end of the lumpy motel mattress that had been his bed for the past two weeks.

Sam looked about as confused as Dean felt about everything he had learned in the past 45 minutes. “Okay Dean, even if Cas is right, there’s still some crazy stuff going on in San Francisco. I think we should go check them out.”

“Good thinking Sammy. Let’s go. We have work to do.”


	2. P3 Meet W2 Plus Some Angels

The was a knock on the front door of the manor, Piper sighed shutting the supply closet in the laundry room. “Somebody wanna get that?”

Piper heard both of her sisters holler down the stairs, “We’re in the attic!”

“Fine, I’ll get it then.” Piper mumbled and walked from the kitchen to the front door. When she opened it, two men she had never seen before stood in front of her. One was very tall with long hair, and the other only a few inches shorter with bright green eyes. They both looked to be in their late 20’s or early 30’s, but she could tell they had been through and seen things most people their age hadn’t. It almost made her think of herself and her sisters, witnessing evil seems to have an unfortunate aging effect.

The shorter one pulled something from his pocket, a badge, the other man did the same. Then the shorter one asked in a voice laced with the annoying superiority that every agent they had ever faced seemed to have, “Is Prudence Halliwell home?"

Piper knew something was off, but played along. “Who’s asking?” 

“FBI. Is Miss Halliwell home?” The taller one said shifting his weight as he spoke.  

“My sister Pue hasn’t lived here in a long time. She hasn’t lived anywhere for a long time in fact. If you need to talk to her, I suggest a seance, as my big sister passed away a few years ago. But if you were really FBI, you’d know that wouldn’t you?” Piper said sassily. She let them realise they had made a mistake and then froze them. She put her hand on her swollen midsection and felt her second son kick. She then called that same son, just the one from the future, the 23 year old. Who was also the growing fetus inside her. Ugh she hated time travel. 

“Chris!”

“Yeah mom?” Chris asked after he orbed in and saw the two men on the doorstep. 

“Could you orbe them into the living room please? Quickly though we don’t need anyone to see.” Piper asked in the motherly tone Chris knew meant the question was less of a request than it was an instruction.

“Yeah, sure.” Chris nodded and placed on hand on each man's shoulder and did as his mother asked. Then Piper shut the door and joined her son in the living room. She looked at Chris, who thankfully looked like himself again, seeing as just last week he had been bitten and turned into a spider demon. He was back to being her tall, slightly gangly son with his dad’s eyes and mom’s sass. Of course, things didn’t stay normal in the Halliwell manor for long and she had things to do. 

“Paige! Phoebe! We have a situation down here!” She hollered up at at her sisters, as an afterthought she added. “Bring the crystals!”

Paige orbed down with the crystals immediately, without a word her now ginger sister set the crystals on the table in case they were needed and sat down on the couch looking at the frozen men in their living room. Phoebe came down the stairs a couple seconds later, and upon seeing the men asked, “Who’re the hotties?”

“Keep it in your pants Phoebe.” Piper laughed as she watched he sister walk around the men, looking them up and down as she went. 

“Where’s the fun in that, hm?” Phoebe laughed before sitting on the arm of the couch, crossing her legs. “Now not that I’m complaining Piper because if you’re going to freeze random men on the doorstep at least they're cute, but why are they now frozen in our living room?”

“They were at the door, claiming to be FBI... Asking to speak to Prue.” Piper replied, her voice thick with implications.

“But Prue died almost three years ago.” Phoebe and Paige said confused. 

“I remember sis thanks.” Piper answered her sisters with sarcasm, something they were very used to. 

Paige piped back up. “So clearly they aren’t FBI, or they would have had access to that at least that kind of information. I mean, aren’t death certificates open to the public?”

“Unless they weren’t looking for Prue, just the Charmed ones? But then why not just ask for one of you?” Chris said, suspicion thick in his voice. Piper shrugged and after getting the same reaction from the other two sisters, he crossed his arms and sat back again.

“All good questions. Let’s ask the mysterious men in the living room shall we?” Piper thought about having Paige set up the crystals before she unfroze them, just in case, but decided they should be safe without them. She then waved her hand and the heads of the two men in front of her unfroze, however, being the clever witch she was, they stayed frozen from the neck down. As soon as they were able to see and speak again the men tried to move. 

“What the hell!?” The shorter one said, his head whipping around to look at them all. “Why can’t I moved? What did you bitches do?!”

“Dean!” The taller one scolded. “That’s not going to get us anywhere.”

Piper raised her eyebrows at them and crossed her arms (which was much more intimidating when she wasn’t pregnant unfortunately). “And your bodies won't get you anywhere either. Not until you tell us who the hell you are.”

The taller one sighed. The shorter one (Dean) started talking again. “We told you. We are FBI. Which means you’re in a shitload of trouble if you don’t tell us what the hell is going on.”

Piper actually laughed at him. “You’re not exactly in the position to threaten us. Considering you’re stuck there until I decide otherwise, oh, and the fact that you’re not really FBI. A real agent would know my older sister has been dead three years, so you can cut the crap and tell us who sent you or Phoebe here will go whip up a vanquishing potion for dinner.”

The taller one pulled a face, one that could barely be seen when his ridiculously long hair flopped into his face. “What do you mean who sent us?”

“Please.” Phoebe said. “Don’t play dumb.”

“Yeah. All lower level demons like you know they shouldn’t come here.” Paige said. “So either you have a death wish or a boss. So what’s his name? Or her I mean, we hear evil is pretty equal opportunity nowadays.” 

“Wait! We aren’t Demons! We’re human, we may not be FBI, but we are human.” The tall one said after attempting to blow his hair out of his face. 

“Sammy!” Dean exclaimed indignantly. 

“Dean. We knew this wasn’t a normal case. Just let me handle it, I’m not twelve.” The tall one, Sam huffed. 

Phoebe snorted. “Not FBI, but I’m guessing brothers. I know this argument.” 

Piper sat down as Paige spoke up again. “That doesn’t mean you’re not demons.”

“Test us!” Sam said. 

“Paige. Go check the book.” Piper started rattling off a game plan. “Phoebe could you go grab a knife from the kitchen, might as well make sure they aren’t warlocks too. And Chris?” 

“Yeah mom?” Her son asked.

“Could you go get your father? I have a feeling we’re going to need him.” She asked. Chris nodded before orbing out. This shocked both the boys frozen in place. She laughed a little at their reactions, glad she could find some comedy in this strange and worrisome situation. She felt her son kick and smiled down at her stomach. She couldn’t wait to meet him, of course she already had as his future self was living at the manor now too. 

She pushed herself back into the cream flower print armchair and looked at them men in front of her while she waited for her sisters to return. Sam was the taller one, and the guy was huge, nearly as tall as your average door frame and built like a brick wall. He had long light brown hair that seemed to get in his face often, not unlike Piper’s own. He had kind eyes, and was clearly the calmer of the two brothers. The other had bow legs and more stubble. He was still tall, but half a head shorter than his brother. He seemed to be the older one judging by the way he spoke to Sam. His hair was kept short and he had incredibly green eyes. They booth looked like fighters. Strong builds, scars (new and old), and worn looks about them. It all was very curious. Phoebe flounced back into the room with a steak knife and stood by the coffee table that stood between Piper and the brothers. 

“While we wait on the rest of my family we are going to check that you aren’t warlocks. Piper will unfreeze one of each of your arms and I am going to make sure you bleed.” Phoebe told Sam and Dean. The Phoebe’s voice got higher as it usually did when she made a dark joke. “And no funny business because I don’t really think you want Piper to blow your arms off if you try anything.”

“Blow our arms off!? Who are you people? We were told you were good!” Dean yelled in exasperation. 

“Ah, so someone did tell you about us. Now we’re getting somewhere. Phoebe, test Sam, your name is Sam right? Good. Yeah test Sam first, he seems less likely to try anything. You’re the smart one aren’t you?” Piper said unfreezing Sam’s right arm for Phoebe to test. Sam merely nodded to confirm his name and laughed when Piper insinuated he was the smart one. 

He could tell she was the oldest sister. She had long straight brown hair and a square shaped face. She was beautiful, and clearly married judging by the ring on her finger. She was clearly the family matriarch, very important in this house it would seem. She had let her guard down a bit earlier when she looked at her swollen midsection smiling lovingly at her unborn child, so Sam guessed she was much more caring than she was letting them see. Understandable in his opinion. The other sisters were just as beautiful. The one currently preparing to test his blood, Phoebe, had a pixie cut. Her hair was darker than her (older?) sister’s, her face was also softer at the moment. She seemed more carefree than Piper, but more reserved than the final sister. Paige was taller than both of her sisters. Sam guessed though that she was the youngest, she had clearly seen the least shit. She wasn’t as battleworn as her older sisters seemed to be, not that she hadn’t seen things, she clearly had. At the least she was the most easy going and upbeat. Despite this he knew he didn’t want to make an enemy of her or her sisters, they were quite obviously a force to be reckoned with. 

Sam was brought out of his thoughts when Phoebe touched his arm. She seemed to freeze in place momentarily and then come back to herself. Sam looked confused up at the oldest sister. Piper didn’t notice Sam give her a questioning glance. She was too busy questioning Phoebe. “What did you see?”

“They’re telling the truth. They’re human, and they aren’t bad either.” Phoebe said slightly shocked as she looked up at Sam’s face. 

“Pheebs?” Piper said, still confused. 

“I just saw Sam, well all of us actually. We were fighting something altogether, I couldn’t see what, but it wasn’t going well. An energy ball was about to hit you and he saved you.” Phoebe answered. 

Piper sighed. At least she knew they weren’t here to kill her sisters. She unfroze them and motioned to the couch across from the chair she was sitting in. “Well thanks in advance Sam. But I would prefer we stopped that before it’s necessary.” 

“Agreed.” Barked Dean clearly still feeling huffy about being bested by the oldest Halliwell. 

They all heard Paige’s feet hitting the steps as she bounded down them. “They aren’t in the Book of Shadows!”

“We know.” Phoebe said. 

“Vision?” Paige asked plopping down to share the armchair Phoebe was already sitting in.

“Vision.” Piper confirmed. “Apparently Sam here is going to save my ass. But we don’t know what from. The boys were just going to explain why they are even here.”

Dean still looked frustrated that he was being given orders and not the one giving them, but this house belonged to the three (admittedly hot) women sitting in front of him. “Sammy and I are hunters.”

“Basically, we search for signs that evil supernatural beings are hurting people and we kill them before any more people can get hurt.” Sam explained what his brother had said. The three women looked intrigued. 

Piper rubbed her belly as she spoke. “What kind of supernatural beings? Like witches? Because we have never harmed an innocent.”

Sam took a deep breath. “Well usually, yes we would kill witches. However in our defense we have never met a witch who used their magic for good. We have only met witches and vampires and demons that were evil. Believe me when I say that we both have it on very good information that you are a great force of good.”

“Who told you about us?” Phoebe asked and her sisters nodded, but wanting to know as well. As if on cue a man with brilliant blue eyes and black hair appeared in the room. He had a professional air about him and wore a trench coat over his shirt and tie.  Piper prepared to freeze him, but stopped when she heard Leo and Chris orb in. Leo put his hand on her shoulder and she smiled up at him. 

“Hi. Chris said you needed me?” Leo looked at Piper, and entirely missed everyone else in the room until someone said his name. 

“Loe?” The trench coated man said in shocked awe. Leo’s face snapped up to Castiel.

“Castiel?” 

“Eric?” Phoebe said looking at the newest stranger in the house. 

“What the hell is going on!?” Piper and Dean snapped at the same time. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked this chapter. I'm not entirely sure where this is going. I have some ideas, but I saw the idea for a cross over on tumblr and had to write it!!! 
> 
> Post inspiration:  
> http://hpimaginethat.tumblr.com/post/159747566770/peachy-queensupernaturally-charmed-now-thats


End file.
